


An Exercise in Classical Conditioning

by FyoraSilverwolf



Series: The Adventures of the Flare (OC) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Identity Porn, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Secret Identity, Superspeed, clitoral orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The Guardian has come into the possession of a device that stimulates orgasms almost instantaneously in a female. And has decided to use it to condition the Flare to cum just from sucking his dick.(This was inspired by a sex toy review I came across.)





	1. The Flare & the Guardian

“I’m going to make you crave me, Flare.” Guardian whispered urgently as he pulled her into a kiss. “Crave my dick in your mouth.” One hand held the back of her neck while the other grabbed her ass.

She pulled back a little, laughing lightly “Like I don’t already.”

His smirk widened, baring teeth predatorily “Not like this. Not yet.”

“Oh?” she went to turn away, but he grabbed her and put his hand down her pants. His middle finger slipped right between her lips and right onto her clit, and she stopped with a small gasp. She could’ve run, sure. Vibrated out of his grip easily. But this was _The Guardian_ and she was curious where he was going with this.

He started stroking her clit, rubbing against it and around it gently, like he was coaxing a musical note out of a crystal glass. “You like that, don’t you Flare? Bit of a clit girl? I bet you can cum just from this, huh?”

It was beginning to get a bit maddening, his fingers moving so achingly slowly on her clit. But she didn’t want him to stop, certainly. She leaned back into him, her breathing getting deeper. “You might not be fast enough,” she challenged over her shoulder, with a wry, taunting smile.

“Oh I’ve prepared for that.” He said confidently, and she realized he was slipping an object down her pants with his other hand. And then suddenly something was sucking on her clit and her knees almost buckled beneath her from the jolt of pleasure. But then it was gone. The Guardian chuckled and she looked at him accusingly. “If you want more, take me to your bed and kneel.” She whisked him away to a bed as he finished his statement, and knelt in front of him. “Good girl.” He said and she felt the sucking on her clit again, this time longer, maybe a few seconds but she was already panting, her eyes closed and on the edge of her orgasm. And then it stopped.

Her eyes snapped open and she started to say something, but it was lost on her tongue when she realized she was level with the Guardian’s cock and he was looking down at her expectantly.

“You want more, right?” She nodded, licking her lips. “You can have all you want as long as my cock is in your mouth.”

Immediately, she took the head of his dick in her mouth, and the sucking on her clit started up again. It felt so good. Even better with ~~her master’s~~ _The Guardian’s_ dick in her mouth. The deeper she would take it, the more intense the sucking got, she realized. As she felt herself get closer to climaxing, she started taking him all the way to the hilt in her mouth, her nose nuzzled into the hairs at the base. And then she came, harder than she ever had, body vibrating completely from head to toe. When she finally returned to herself, the Guardian was holding her in place on his dick, and the toy sucking on her clit was still going just as intensely. But it was too much, she was too sensitive. She knew it would make her cum like that again, and soon, if he continued.

The Guardian started pumping his dick into her face with bucks of his hips, and she moaned, bucking her own hips seeking relief from the building heat of the suction on her clit. She let herself get lost in enjoying being used like this. Just a fuckhole for ~~her master~~ The Guardian. And then she came again, coming back faster this time, to catch her master moan from her vibrations. But this second time she was even more sensitive, so the next one didn’t even have a buildup, just a loud shout of a moan around the guardian’s dick.

The strain in the Guardian’s voice was obvious “Just like that, Flare. Keep cumming for me, slut.”

She came again as he spiked the suction on her clit while she tried to keep up with her tongue and lips on his dick. And then she came again and again, and it seemed like so many times she lost count, just one after another, racking her body with the vibration of her own muscles. And finally he pulled out right as he came on her face, but she caught a taste of his cum and came again suddenly, with a cry of “Master!”  

The Guardian laid back on the bed, putting an arm behind his head and chuckling slightly. “I shouldn’t be surprised you’re a quick learner. It wasn’t even on for those last couple.” He leaned up to show her the controller that showed a red and empty battery symbol. He then reached with his other hand to wipe some of his cum off her jawline and cheek.

He pressed those fingers into her mouth and as she tasted his cum off his fingers she moaned, an exhausted orgasm rippling through her just at the taste.

“There, now you’ll crave my cock and my cum, and you’ll be my little slut."


	2. Stephanie & Sheldon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie meets with Sheldon to talk about their upcoming classes.

Steph hoped Shel hadn’t noticed her crossing and uncrossing her legs while she talked with him. He was sitting with an open stance, his legs open and nonchalant. _And all she could think about was kneeling between them and sucking him off._ She could feel her clit engorged by her arousal, and the slickness of her pussy dripping wet, but crossing and uncrossing her legs wasn’t helping enough.

“…and I’m hoping to get those analyses run before Wednesday…” What analyses? She couldn’t even concentrate on what he was saying like this. She wondered if she could flash to the bathroom and rub one off fast enough that he wouldn’t realize she had even gone anywhere. She licked her lips. Something told her it would be faster if she could just suck his cock though. _I’m such an insatiable slut all I can think about is his cock on my tongue._

“Are you alright, Steph?” Sheldon leaned in closer, moving his chair closer to hers.

“Um, yeah…” she swallowed hoping it would clear some of the lust in her voice “Did you need help with those analyses?”

“I would actually like your help, if you’re willing. But, ah, I can’t pay you for it. Not in financially-relevant ways anyway.” He fidgeted sheepishly.

_Do I dare?_ “Let me suck your dick and I’ll do it.” She blurted out and then put a hand over her mouth.

“You want to suck my dick to then do something for me?” He laughed “That’s pretty unusual.”

_That’s not a no._ “I—just want to know how yours tastes.” She clarified, biting her lower lip in a way she hoped was at least a little sexy. She had accidentally played her hand but it wasn’t blowing up in her face just yet, so maybe.

“Let me text my wife and check if that’s alright first.” He said, picking up his phone to text her.

“Of course, of course. I need to do the same for Bart.” She actually picked up her own phone and texted. “ _The impossible is happening. Sheldon is open to sex, assuming wife green light. How about you?”_

Sheldon’s phone beeped a return message about the same time as Steph’s chimed with Bart’s: “ _Him with you, yes. But only if you enjoy it. Him with me? Let me know if he earns it.”_ Sheldon with Bart? Her eyebrows lifted in surprise at the thought. She hadn’t considered that before.

“Wife says I’m good.” Sheldon interrupted her thoughts of both the men she lusted after having sex in front of her, and she was reminded of the real prospect she had literally in front of her. “You got clearance from Bart too, right? He’s a big man that I’m pretty sure I don’t want to piss off.” Steph nodded. “So how do you want to do this?” Sheldon leaned back in his chair.

Almost faster than he could blink, she was on her knees in front of him ( _She wasn’t stupid enough to reveal her powers just to get his dick in her mouth faster._ ) She looked up at him, putting her hands on his pants, rubbing against them gently to find his stiffening dick. Then slowly unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling out his sizable length. _It looks just as good as I imagined._ Steph licked her lips, then licked the tip of his dick. Pleasure shot to her clit immediately, making her _need_. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and the pleasure just got stronger. She could feel her orgasm building as she licked all around it, moaning every time she took it deeper in her mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you’re a bit of a slut aren’t you?” Sheldon asked. She moaned in response, nodding as she continued sucking. “Getting off on just sucking my dick.” He put his hand in her hair gently, running his fingers through it. “Do you really crave it that much? Do you want my cock deep down your throat?” She looked up at him and moaned, eager for it, his hand gripped in her hair. _Please fuck my face and make me cum until all I can think of is your dick. Please—Master._

Sheldon started thrusting into her mouth, and immediately she felt wave after wave of pleasurable orgasm from him using her mouth. Just like she had with the guardian.

“The smartest fucking student here, and I’ve got you on your knees, that smart mouth around my cock and you’re begging for more.” He taunted her as he fucked into her moaning throat. “I’m – I’m--- Swallow, slut.”

She tasted his cum on her tongue and could no longer hold back. Her whole body _vibrated_ with the final orgasm as she swallowed his cum. When she came back, after nearly feeling out of her body, she expected to find Sheldon awestruck or very confused. Instead, he just looked at her expectantly. Disheveled, and taking deep breaths to recover himself, but expectant.

“Have you really not put it together yet, Flare?” He asked. “You’re supposed to be smart. Though I guess maybe all the blood to run your brain isn’t there right now after what we just did.”

He reached in a nearby bag and pulled out the Guardian’s cowl, laying it on his thigh where she could see it.

With an expectantly arched eyebrow, Sheldon watched Steph’s eyes grow wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I may retcon this ending (kind of a sucker for Identity Porn), but for now I like it. What do you think, reader?


End file.
